Will Lawson
Will Lawson (1876 - 12 October 1957) was an Australian bush poet and novelist. Life Lawson was born in Durham, England. His family moved to Brisbane, Australia, around 1885. He received some education, then moved to Wellington, New Zealand, where he worked as a clerk in an insurance office, and began writing poems for The Bulletin. In 1912 he returned to Australia and joined the staff of the Sydney Evening News, also writing for Smith's Weekly and The Bulletin. He was associated with the Sydney Bohemian artistic scene and such well-known figures as Randolph Bedford, Edward Dyson, Will Dyson, Livingston Hopkins, Percy Lindsay, Roderic Quinn. Although not related to Henry Lawson, he was a friend of his widow, Bertha. Together they wrote My Henry Lawson (Sydney, 1943). Recognition In 1938 Lawson was granted a Commonwealth literary pension of £26 a year; by 1952 it had been increased to £208.Elizabeth Webby, Lawson, William (Will) (1876–1957), Australian Dictionary of Biography, Volume 10 (Melbourne University Press, 1986), National Centre of Biography, Australian National University. Web, Jan. 27, 2017. Publications Poetry *''The Red West Road'' (1903) *''Between the Lights, and other verses''. Wellington, NZ: Ferguson & Hicks, 1906. *''Stokin', and other verses''. Wellington, NZ: Gordon & Gotch, 1908. *''The Three Kings, and other verses''. London: Angus & Robertson, 1914. *''Bush Verses'' Sydney: Dymock's Book Arcade, 1943. *''Bill the Whaler, and other verse''. Sydney: Dymock's Book Arcade, 1944. Novels *''The Laughing Buccaneer''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1935. *''When Cobb and Co. Was King''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1936; North Ryde, NSW, & London: Angus & Robertson, 1988. *''Old Man Murray''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1937. *''In Ben Boyd's Day''. Sydney: New Century Press, 1939. *''Red Morgan Rides''. Sydney: New Century Press, 1940. *''Bound for Callao''. Sydney: Frank Johnson, 1942. *''Black Diamonds''. Sydney: Consolidated Press, 1945. *''The Lady of the Heather''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1945. *''Forbidden Gold''. Auckland, NZ: Oswald-Sealy, 1945. *''Paddle Wheels Away''. Sydney: F.J. Thwaites, 1947. *''Galloping Wheels'' (with Tom Hickey). Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1947. *''So Freedom Came''. Sydney: Frank Johnson, 194-? *''Moira of Green Hills'' (with Tom Hickey). Sydney : Australasian, 1950. *''Gold in Their Hearts: A novel of New Zealand's early days''. Sydney: Invincible Press, 1951 **also published as Mary Smith's Hotel. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1957. Non-fiction *''Steam in the Southern Pacific: The story of merchant steam navigation in the Australasian coastal and intercolonial trades, and on the ocean lines of the Southern Pacific''. Wellington, NZ: Gordon & Gotch, 1909. *''Featherston Military Training Camp; being a record of its wonderful growth and daily operation: Soldiers in the making''. Auckland, NZ: Brett Printing & Publishing, 1917. *''Historic Trentham, 1914-1917: The story of a New Zealand military training camp, and some account of the daily round of the troops within its bounds''. Wellington, NZ: Wellington Pub. Co., 1917. *''Food Ships for Britain: An account of the work of the Department of Imperial Government Supplies in New Zealand''. Wellington, NZ: Govt. Printer, 1918. *''Mount Cook and the Grand Motor Tour''. Wellington, NZ: N.Z. Dept. of Tourist and Health Resorts, 1919 *''From Picton Sound to Christchurch via Blenheim and Kaikoura''. Wellington, NZ: privately published, 1919. *''Across Marble Mountains: By motor car to Cape Farewell, New Zealand''. Wellington, NZ: printed by Harry H. Tombs, 1919. *''The Wonderful West Coast of New Zealand''. Wellington, NZ: privately published, 1919. *''Rotorua and the Bay of Plenty''. Auckland: Wilson and Horton, 1920. *''Marlborough the Golden: A land of beauty and opportunity''. Blenheim, NZ: Progress Committee of the Marlborough Chamber of Commerce, 1920. *''Pacific Steamers''. Glasgow: Brown, Son, & Ferguson, 1927. *''How to Travel and Where to Go: Seven ways to London from New Zealand''. Wellington, NZ: Hereford, 1933. *''Bathurst the Golden, 1815-1938''. Bathurst, NSW: Western Times, 1938. *''Harpoons Ahoy! Fighting the great sperm whales''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1938. *''How to Travel at Home and Abroad''. Sydney: Langlea Printery, 1939. *''My Henry Lawson'' (with Bertha Lawson). Sydney: F. Johnson, 1943. *''Blue Gum Clippers and Whale Ships of Tasmania''. Melbourne: Georgian House, 1949. Edited *''Australian Bush Songs and Ballads''. Sydney: F. Johnson, 1944. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Will Lawson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 27, 2017. References *Wilde, William H, Hooton, Joy, Andrews, Barry Oxford Companion to Australian Literature Oxford University Press, 2nd ed. 1994 ISBN 0 19553381 X Notes External links *Lawson, William (Will) (1876–1957) in the Australian Dictionary of Biography Category:1876 births Category:1957 deaths Category:Australian historians Category:Writers from New South Wales Category:20th-century Australian poets Category:Australian male poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Australian poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets